1. Field of the Invention
A solar panel support to support a solar panel above the ground or other surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of stakes or posts have been devised to hold a device above a surface. Several such devices are described in the following prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,708 describes a pedestal including a sleeve inserted into a hollow post and adjusted to the desired elevation. A wedge is positioned in a sleeve slot. A screw bolt is then entered into the threaded hole of the wedge and then the screw bolt is tightened thereby causing the wedge to be adjusted outward and in so doing the beveled edges of the wedge will engage and spread the slot jaws and spread thereby expanding the sleeve into secure gripping engagement with the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,367 discloses a golf training exercise apparatus including an inwardly tapered tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,218 teaches a support structure for book cases, tables, display racks and the like including a lug in the interior for engagement with a groove.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,634; U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,605; U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,271; U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,845; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,378; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,279; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,509; U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,741; U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,745; U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,461; U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,684; U.S. Pat. No. 8,117,787; U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,359; U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,873; US 2007/0164174; US 2007/0204860; US 2011/0005512; US 2012/0199706; US 2012/0312348 and US 2013/0256246.
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of the invention disclosed hereafter.